5e Dream Domain
The Dream Domain is a Divine Domain available to the Cleric class. Adventures can reach us even while we are asleep. The Dream Domain represents our inner subconscious, our ambitions, and our slumber. Dreams are both our hopes and fears. Dreams are predictions of things yet to pass, and are memories of our past both fond or troubled. To some, getting a good night's sleep is their very meaning of life. Dream Domain Clerics are often worshipers of the Nameless Dreamer aka the Unaligned Deity aka the Sleepy Kitty. Dream Domain Spells Creative Acolyte Dream Domain clerics are adept at acting and storytelling. They also might have a passion for art, cuisine, role playing, writing, or just brewing a fine craft beer. When you choose this domain at 1st level, you add your Wisdom modifier as an additional bonus to the next check you make with Artisan's tools or Performance before your next long rest. You gain this bonus once again after a long rest. Restful Slumber Also at 1st level, all allies within 20 feet of you gain full recovery of their hit dice if they finish a long rest. Each affected creature also wakes up with a number of temporary hit points equal to your Cleric level. These temporary hit points expire if not already lost by the ally's next short or long rest. Additionally, you can gain the benefits of a long rest after only 4 hours. You still may only gain the benefits of a long rest once per 24-hour period. If you are a living construct or other race that doesn't normally dream, you may now dream if you desire to. Channel Divinity: Deep Slumber Starting at 2nd level, you gain the following Channel Divinity option: Deep Slumber. As an action, you present your holy symbol and invoke the sleepiness of your deity. Each CR 1/4 or lower creature within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it falls unconscious for 1 minute or until it takes damage. Undead and creatures immune to charm are immune to this effect. At higher cleric levels, it can affect CR 1 or lower creatures at 5th level, CR 2 at 8th , CR 3 at 11th, CR 4 at 14th, CR 5 at 17th and CR 6 at 20th. Channel Divinity: Nap Starting at 6th level, you gain the following Channel Divinity option: Nap. When you hit a creature with an attack, you can make the creature fall unconscious until the end of your next turn. The sleeper can be woken early if it takes damage, or someone uses an action to shake or slap the sleeper awake. Undead and creatures immune to charm are immune to this effect. Portent Starting at 8th level, you gain the Wizard School of DIvination ability of the same name. Polyphasic Slumber Starting at 17th level, during the same 24 hour period, you may take a long rest twice and gain its benefits each time. Your gear is still subject to its usual recharge limitations. Category:5e D&D Category:Homebrew Dream Domain